dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Demands of the Qun (Inquisition)
} |name = Demands of the Qun |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Demands of the qun inquisition quest.png |px = 350px |location = Storm Coast |start = Iron Bull |end = Iron Bull |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Demands of the Qun is a companion quest for Iron Bull in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition You must have spoken to Iron Bull about the Ben-Hassrath and have had a drink with him and the Chargers at Skyhold, which requires at least 35 approval. After the cutscene introducing the Chargers, the next time you speak to Iron Bull will trigger this quest. Walkthrough * Head for the Storm coast with Bull * Speak with Bull to begin the assault * Clear out the Venatori * Signal the dreadnought * Check on Bull back at Skyhold Bull's extension of the Ben-Hassrath's offer is a surprise even to him, and the Inquisitor can voice distrust of the Qunari to Bull's disapproval. Bringing Dorian will unlock some more dialogue regarding history between Tevinter and the Qunari. When ready, head to the Storm Coast and approach the rendevouz point south of the Blades of Hessarian Fort. Bull's contact, Gatt, will be waiting at the Storm Coast, and he lays out the plan. Gatt: It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work. * Pleased to meet you. * I'm thrilled. (no approval changes) * We have a common enemy. (no approval changes) (If Dorian is in the party) Dorian: Yes, one free from all that pointless free will and independent thought. Such an improvement. * You're right, Dorian. * Tevinter's worse. * Neither side is perfect. (no approval changes) * Let's focus on the mission. (no approval changes) Gatt: We'll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship. * Special Bull, does this work for you? thumb|250px|right|The dreadnoughtThe Qunari dreadnought Berethlok with a crew of one hundred soulsCodex entry: Letters and Replies intends to end a Venatori smuggling operation. Their cargo is red lyrium, and the Ben-Hassrath see this as a clear and present threat to Qunari ambitions in the north, fearing this will allow the Venatori to wipe out the Qunari presence in Seheron and turn the war's tide in favour of Tevinter, before returning south to crush the Inquisition. To secure victory and allow the Dreadnought's bombardment to succeed, both Venatori encampments must be wiped out simultaneously. Gatt, Bull and the Inquisitor's party will leave to handle one site, while Cremisius Aclassi and the Bull's Chargers leave to destroy the other. Bull will go to brief Krem, and Gatt can be spoken to for some more information on his own history, Bull's past and life under the Qun. Afterwards, speaking to Bull will begin the assault. The lower path to the fortification site is blocked off, so head directly north past where Bull was speaking to the chargers to reach the camp. The Venatori have set up some smaller watchposts along the path which must be dealt with first. The first campsite has a Venatori Zealot and two Venatori Gladiators with Tower Shields. Once they're dead, a pair of Venatori Marksmen and another Zealot can be found behind the trees on the hilltop to the south east of the camp fire. The main Venatori camp is north-east of the first camp, containing a Venatori Mage, three Zealots and a Gladiator. The mage is farthest from the camp entrance and so has the advantage of range, thus removing the mage first will make the rest of the battle easier. Once the Venatori are beaten, the camp can be looted for various items. Afterwards, light the campfire to signal the dreadnought. Once the signal has gone up a large number of Venatori are seen marching towards the Chargers. In the end the player must make a choice: * Tell Bull to order the Chargers to retreat, saving the Chargers' lives at the cost of the dreadnought and the alliance. This option makes Bull Tal-Vashoth. * Tell Bull to leave the Chargers to die, saving the dreadnought and the alliance at the cost of the Chargers' lives. This option reaffirms Bull's commitment to the Qun Regardless of the Inquisitor's decision, Bull will on return to Skyhold. Gatt will visit Skyhold one final time, either to tell Bull he has been declared Tal-Vashoth or that the Inquisitor has been named basalit-an and that the Ben-Hassrath will begin forwarding the full extent of the Qunari's information on the Venatori spy networks. Rewards * 1,025 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power * Qunari Bench * Dread, a unique helmet for Iron Bull, looted from one of the chests in the Venatori camp * See Iron Bull/Approval for approval changes. The following war table operations, if not yet completed, will no longer be available if the Chargers are sacrificed: *Investigate Redcliffe Castle / Investigate Therinfal Redoubt *Scout Haven Ruins *Meet Orlesian Mercenaries *Destroy Adamant Fortress *Inflate Inquisition Numbers The following war table operations, if not yet completed, will no longer be available if the dreadnought is sacrificed: *Choose Successor in Lydes and its subsequent operations *Investigate Hunter Fell and its subsequent operations The following war table operations become available if the Chargers are sacrificed: *Failed Assassination Attempt Inquiry and its subsequent operations Approval After the signal has gone up... :(Gatt) I know. But you need to do what's right, Hissrad... For this alliance, and for the Qun. ::*Save your men. - (later at Skyhold) ::*Save the dreadnought. - (later at Skyhold) (If The Inquisitor chooses to save Iron Bull's men by signaling a retreat) :(Gatt) All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For them? ::*I'm sorry, Gatt. ::*Gatt, we can salvage this. - ::*Don't call him Hissrad. - Back at Skyhold... :So much for that. ::*''(Underworld Knowledge)'' We can minimize losses. - ::*You did the right thing. - ::*I'm sorry. - ::*How are you feeling? - (If The Inquisitor chooses to save the dreadnought, leaving Iron Bull's men to die) :(Sighs.) Yeah. ::*I'm sorry. ::*Look away, Bull. - ::*Can they do it? - Back at Skyhold... :A Qunari alliance. That's a first. ::*''(Underworld Knowledge)'' We'll make good use of it. - ::*I'm sorry about your men. - ::*What does this mean for you? - ::*Go take some time. Notes Gatt will have comments about certain companions of the Inquisitor. For example, if Cole is in the party, he will question Iron Bull working with a demon to which Bull will reply that Cole is "alright". References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests